USS Calisto (NCC-78102)
USS Calisto (NCC-78102) is a mid-range light cruiser of the design built by the Federation Starfleet , commanded by Captain Marcia Taylor and later Captain John Branson. (Starship Calisto) Ship's motto Construction history Keel laydown Construction began on the USS Calisto in the late 2360s at the Utopia Planitia Shipyards along with her sister ships, USS Intrepid, USS Bellerophon and USS Pathfinder, under the direction of Admiral Patterson Yorktown was the second ship of the class built after the Intrepid herself, and in early 2371, Archer was launched, and command was handed over to Captain Marcia Taylor. Service Record Shakedown cruise Following the launching ceremony, Captain Marcia Taylor took Calisto on a shakedown cruise to the area bordering the Demilitarized Zone. During the voyage, the starship's bio-neural gel packs malfunctioned and left Calisto stranded in space. The , under Robert DeSoto, rushed to Calisto's aid, and she was towed back to Utopia Planitia for repairs. The Calisto embarks from Utopia Planitia Shipyard, orbiting Mars. Their first mission under Captain Taylor is to deliver supplies to Starbase 138 to drop off supplies and relief personnel. At Starbase 138 the crew drops off the supplies and relief personnel and both Taylor and Branson meet with Vice Admiral Norwell Nash about the cold war with the Klingons, and assigns them to patrolling the Federation-Klingon border while on that patrol they receive a distress call from a colony along the border being attacked by a Klingon battlecruiser and they found 15 more survivors, fortunately, the Calisto's crew is able to repel a subsequent Klingon attack on the laboratory as expected. During the encounter, the Calisto defeats a Klingon destroyer, but suffers damage to the Calisto's primary hull on the starboard side causing a breach, it subsequently undergoes repairs in dock on Mars. War Record Battle of Torros II Defense of Sector 432 Battle of Rumarda Operation Return Raid on Coridan Invasion of Betazed Second Battle of Vulcan Battle of Benzar First Battle of Chin'toka Third Battle of Vulcan Second Battle of Chin'toka Battle of Cardassia Technology information Tactical systems Armaments Tasked with the exploration of space, the Calisto is built for combat and warfare, she has respectable armaments to deal with unexpected dangers. *Deflector shields: The Calisto boasts a high capacity shield grid to protect itself from impacts and hostile weaponry. The ship was able to withstand a considerable beating from larger vessels, albeit not for very long before severe damage ensues. These shields can be optimized to deal with specific threats such as plasma storms and radiation. *Phasers: *Photon torpedoes: Crew manifest Senior staff *Commanding officer **Captain Marcia Taylor (2371-present) **Captain John Branson (2374-present) *First officer **Commander John Branson (2372-present) **Commander Susan Ivanova (2374-present) *Second officer/Operations manager **Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Sito Jaxa (2371-present) *Relief Operations Officer ** *Chief engineers **Lieutenant Commander Stephanie Williams (2371-Present) **Lieutenant Commander Kyle Clarkson (2373-present) *Assistance Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Kim Wong (2371-present) *Chief Security/Tactical Officer **Lieutenant Commander Jack Mason (2371-present) *Relief Tactical Officer **Ensign Jamie Mitchell (2371-present) *Chief Conn Officer **Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Kara Carlson (2371-present) *Relief Conn Officer **Lieutenant Tess Allenby (2371-present) *Chief Medical Officer **Doctor Steven Carlson *Chief Science Officer **Lieutenant Commander T'Lar (2371-present) Engineering division Security division Medical division MACO detachment Baker Squadron Science division Auxiliary craft Shuttlecraft Class-9 Shuttles *''Kate Kennard'' (named after the creators deceased friend who lost her life in a car wreck) *''Abigail'' *Ovokal *Legantas *Corsair Class-8 Shuttles *''Drake'' *''Tereshkova'' *Unnamed Danube-Class Runabouts *[[USS Shenandoah (NCC-73135)|USS Shenandoah]] (NCC-73135) *[[USS Valiant (NCC-38420)|USS Valiant]] (NCC-38420) *[[USS Stalwart (NCC-49523)|USS Stalwart]] (NCC-49523) *[[USS Incessant (NCC-27703)|USS Incessant]] (NCC-27703) *[[USS Dauntless (NCC-75654)|USS Dauntless]] (NCC-75654) Class-11 Shuttles *''Archimedes'' *''Armstrong'' *''Cook'' II *''Galileo'' Fighter crafts *Arrow light fighters *F-103 Excalibur heavy fighters *HF-66A Thunderbolt VII heavy fighters *Hellcat V medium fighters Bombers *F/A-76 longbow bombers Upgrades *Upgraded the deflector shields to defend against the Dominion's poloron weaponry. *Ablative armour Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Federation starships Category:Intrepid class starships